As semiconductor device size shrinks and semiconductor device density on a semiconductor wafer increases, the chance of short circuits and other defects occurring between adjacent devices increases. Electrical contact between adjacent gate electrodes can be caused by residual conductive material bridging the separation between adjacent gate electrodes when gate electrodes are cut by an etching operation. There is a need for processes and devices where bridging across adjacent gate electrodes is eliminated.